Restless: New Beginning
by chya's riot
Summary: Everything falls in pieces. Nana still can't be found and Hachi finally have enough. When will it come to an end? There will be pairings as the story goes on.


_A.N.: Hello, all! This is my first NANA story. I'm afraid there won't be any pairings in a few chapters, but I will give you Hachi & Nobu pairing later on (Love that couple!)._

_Long story shorts, please enjoy this story and give reviews, okay?_

_**Disclaimer**: All NANA characters belong to their respectfully owner, Ai Yazawa. I'm only a fan!_

**1. Nana and Satsuki, Can Sorry Make It?**

"I'm very sorry, Satsuki… But Mommy and Daddy can't do this anymore."

Those words just slip through my mouth. I don't even dare to look at Satsuki's eyes. It was that evening in our apartment with Takumi by my side.

"So there won't be four of us living together anymore?" She asks in a very low tone. I shake my head as a sign of 'no'. "But…but…" Waters are falling from her big puppy eyes—it hurts me so bad to see her crying from pain that caused by me. I know it's tough, sweetie… It's even tougher for Mommy.

I look at Takumi's hazel eyes. He looks at me back and I see no hesitation there, same as mine. We are fixed to this situation. The papers are going to be signed sooner or later. Takumi reaches Satsuki's hands and put them in his cheeks.

"Ne, Sa-chan. Listen to Daddy. Daddy and Mommy won't be together anymore. But Daddy will always be with Satsuki, okay? That's my promise."

Satsuki stops crying for a while, "I...want us…to…be…together again…"

We gaze at each other again, while Satsuki keep crying. That evening is very emotional for all of us, especially for my little Satsuki.

* * *

Takumi smokes his Gitanes again. I think that is his fourth tonight.

"Does Sa-chan already asleep?"

"Yeah… She fell asleep right away when I put her on bed." The clock is showing 11.30 p.m.

"Do you think…it's too much for Satsuki?" He sighs and keeps silence. "Hey, answer me~!"

He puts his Gitanes at the ashtray, "If you ask for my opinion, of course I'll said 'yes'. But considering our condition…at this rate, I'm just…" He doesn't continue, he sighs again and gazes at the view from our apartment's window.

"Does Ren okay with this?"

"When I broke the news to him, he didn't say a thing. He completely ignored me!"

I laugh at him, "Nee, I wonder where that attitude comes from?" He smiles, but that laughter soon ends…

"Sorry, Nana."

I'm confused now, "Eh? What are you apologizing for?"

"If I could be more faithful to you, we…"

"Hush." I put my fore finger in his lips. "I already know that you're one heck of a womanizer. And I think there's no need for you to apologize. I'm already used by that fact; you should be apologizing to the old Nana."

"Then, can you sent my sorry for her?"

"It has been sent long long times ago. She said she always forgives you."

"Thank you." Silence occurs for a moment.

"So, do you want to stay here for a night?"

"I don't know… Though, it's late for me to go back to the hotel…"

"Don't worry this is your home too…" It's feel nostalgic to have Takumi sleeping in this apartment again. The last time he stays here is when Satsuki's about two years, since then he always has the excuses not to coming back here. It's remind me of Nana. Does she has her own excuses to leave me and BLAST? Sometimes, whenever I think about it, it makes me wanted to give up on her...

* * *

The sunshine wake me up, as usual I check my cell phone first to see any new e-mails. Apparently, there is one from Jun-chan.

_Hey, wanna go shopping today? There're a 70% off in the department store! Finally!_

Shopping? That's a good idea, many things happened lately. I haven't got any times to having fun. I can leave Satsuki with Takumi. I replied quickly.

_Sure, it's been a while… Pick me up at 11! ;) _

I wear my slippers and go to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Maybe I'll cook fried rice; it's both Satsuki and Takumi's favorite. As I walk to the kitchen, I heard TV sound from the living room. I bet its Takumi--the only person who can get up this early at Sunday morning. He probably watches world news or stuffs like that.

I wear my apron and take some ingredients from the refrigerator.

"Mom…"

"Aaaah!" I literally jumped because of that sound. In a moment, I realize that sound came from Satsuki. She looks shocked too. "Gosh, don't frighten Mom like that!" I smile at her. "What do you want darling?"

"I want to help you cook," she replied. That's odd. In such early morning she woke up and offers me help.

"Thank you, Sa-chan. But Mom is fine; you can watch TV with Daddy in the living room."

"But…" She looks at me. "If I don't help Mom, we won't be together. You'll hate me…and leave me alone."

I squatted down and embraced her, "Mom will never ever leave Sa-chan. Mom will always love Sa-chan."

"Then, why doesn't Mom always love Dad too? Mom always loves me, right?"

Bang! My chest hurt so much. It's like an arrow that goes right on the target. My little baby girl…

"Sa-chan…" I hug her tighter. I can't describe the feeling. Guilty, pain, and sorrow all blend in one.

"Mommy… I want us to be together…forever."

"I'm sorry…"

That morning, our kitchen is full of cries. Both Satsuki and I cried. I kept saying 'Sorry' over and over again. At the end, Takumi is the one who cook our breakfast.

Hey, Nana. Where are you? I'm getting tired of this mess. I want you to be here with me, **again**.

_A.N.: Reviews please! If I have any mistakes in grammars and stuffs, don't hesistate to write it!  
_


End file.
